1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for therapeutically caring for the mouth and throat. The apparatus includes a liquid reservoir which can be inverted when not in use. The liquid reservoir further comprises sidewalls having undulations which strengthen the reservoir, present an aesthetic appearance and allow the user to grip the lid easily when the reservoir is in its upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental hygiene devices includes means for spraying the oral cavity are well-known. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,795 entitled "Therapeutically Caring for the Mouth and Throat" issued on Nov. 5, 1991 to Woog, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for moisturizing and therapy of the mouth and throat. A nebulized fine pulsating spray of relatively small droplets is applied. The pressure and temperature of the spray are controlled to obtain optimum penetration. A liquid pulse generator and moisturizing break-up nozzle are employed by the apparatus of this reference.
The apparatus of this reference, however, does not provide a convenient way to reduce its size during storage. Additionally, the apparatus of this reference has a fixed reservoir, which may lead some users not to dispose of all liquid before putting the apparatus into storage.